Breaking Up
by SilverWing108
Summary: On their 2 year anniversary, Naruto has decided to break up with Sasuke. After all, Sasuke's attention has recently strayed to someone else. But does Sasuke actually love that someone else? AU Sasunaru
1. The End

Second fanfic! :D A little short compared to my first one, but it's just the first chapter, ne?

Well, hope you enjoy.

* * *

On a particular morning, the morning of our 2 year anniversary, when I woke up to discover that Sasuke had left without saying a word-again-I came to a decision, I was going to break up with him.

I have been thinking about it for a long time. Yes, I love him. But I can't do it anymore.

Recently, he feels more cold and distant than before. Mornings were no longer waking up to the smell of breakfast and coffee, but waking up to and empty house, with a feeling of loneliness. He comes home later than normal, under the pretense of work becoming more hectic. But what he doesn't know is that I know the real reason is that secretary of his-Haruno Sakura.

We still have sex every night, and he still tells me that he loves me every time we have sex, and I believe that Sasuke isn't one to say something he doesn't mean. But I know that his attention recently has gone to Sakura.

I go to work that day, planning to end everything at night. I would stay up and wait for him to return home from work, just like any other night. Then before he initiates having sex again, I would end it. Yes, I have decided.

The day went by really quickly-after all, when one doesn't want time to pass, time passes even more quickly. And it wasn't like I wanted to break up with Sasuke that much, but I had to. For both our sakes.

When I reached home that day, just as expected, Sasuke still was at work. Instead of preparing dinner while waiting for him, I started packing all my stuff. I was going to move out, no matter if he tries to stop me or not.

After I finished packing, I sat on the sofa alone, thinking of how I would say it, what his reaction would be. Would he remember our anniversary? Would he try to stop me from leaving his life? Or would he not care, or actually be happy that I was leaving?

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice how much time had passed. I heard the sound of keys and the unlocking of the front door, followed by a pair of footsteps.

"Naruto?" came out the voice that I know all too well.

Before long, Sasuke was standing before me while I sat on the couch.

"Are you okay? Why are you sitting here brooding?" He questioned in a slight joking tone which almost covered the concern he meant to convey.

I looked up to look at his face, and as I did, I noticed from the clock behind him that it was only 7.

"Why are you back so early today?" I voiced my confusion. Normally his work ended between 8 and 9, and recently it became around 10 to 11, sometimes past midnight.

He smiled one of his rare smiles and said, "It's our anniversary isn't it?" as he held up a bouquet of roses.

My eyes widened at realization that he actually remembered. He didn't forget it after all. I shook my head.

But no, I can't hesitate. Not now. I have to break up with him; for both our own goods. I need to get rid of my constant worrying that he may leave me anytime for Sakura.

I closed my eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. This is it.

I stood up and looked into his eyes, and ended it.

"Let's break up, Sasuke."

* * *

Leave me review of what you think


	2. Leaving

I tried to rush this out. I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you, ne?

* * *

I saw his eyes widen by a millimeter. "What?"

"You know what I said, Sasuke. And I wasn't joking." I stated. I wasn't going to back down. But when I saw hurt flash through his eyes for a moment, before they turned blank, I hesitated.

Do I really want to do this? Could I really hurt him?

Yes. I have to do this. I have already made up my mind.

I take a deep breath, and before he could say anything else, I confirmed, "I'm leaving this house, Sasuke. And I'm leaving you." To convince him that I was already settled, and to convince myself.

I wanted to hurry out of this house. Hurry up and end it. Faster…faster…before he does anything to change my mind…hurry…I have to leave…

As I grabbed my bags and was about to leave, I felt a tight and strong grip on my hand.

"Why?" I could hear frustration laced in his voice.

I can't turn around. Not now. I'm afraid that I would waver from my decision if I see his face.

"I'm tired; tired of worrying that you might suddenly stop loving me one day. And so, before that happens, I'm leaving." I said, almost in a whisper. I bit back my tears. I would not cry. Not now. Not in front of him.

I shook off his hand, and rushed out of the house as quickly as I could, slamming the door in the process.

I urgently pressed the lift button. Hurry…faster…before he comes running after me…

When the lift arrived, I rushed into it and repeatedly pressed the close button. As the lift doors started closing, I heard his voice again. "Naruto!" He called out to me.

Right before I saw the lift door close, I saw his face; his face…full of desperation. Was I the cause of it?

All the tears I held back started falling out. One after another, and soon, I broke down. As soon as the lift doors opened, I picked up all my bags and ran. I didn't know where to, but I just ran. Before he finds me. I can't turn back now. All the while crying. I hailed a cab and boarded it. Where would I go to now? I thought of only one person.

When I arrived at my destination, after paying the cab fare, I rushed out and ran.

I ringed the doorbell a few times before it was answered.

"Who is it?" I hear that kind voice that I always loved since long ago, before the door swing open.

I see his face turn from a kind smile to surprise, then to one of concern.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Why do you look like this? What happened? Did you have a fight with Sasuke?" There he goes, worrying about me like always.

Here I was, disheveled, and eyes red from crying, carrying all my bags standing at the door of someone I love.

"Iruka-tou-san…I broke up with Sasuke…" And then I broke down crying for the second time that night, at the doorstep of my foster father.

* * *

It's kinda short...I know. I'll try to write longer next time.  
Leave me a review of what you think!  
Seeing reviews just make me so...happy. And it motivates me to write more and faster to satisfy those reading my story.  
So leave a review, kay?


	3. Back Home

Well, here's another chapter. As short as the others. But at least if it's short, I publish it faster! Haha. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Iruka invited me into his house and he had comforted me while I continued crying for an hour. When I had finally calmed down, I told him everything. I told him about how our relationship was before, how Sasuke had changed after a while, how I first suspected him of loving Sakura. And eventually, what happened earlier that night. When I told him about Sakura, Iruka seemed furious. He said something along the lines of 'I knew he wasn't good for you'.

"So you're moving back home, here, then?" Iruka asked with hope.

"Ah…If that's okay with you…" I said.

"It's okay; more than okay. You know that we always welcome you back Naruto." Iruka sounded delighted.

Speaking about that, I wonder where Kakashi was, so I voiced my question.

"Ahh…he's on a business trip." He said while smiling. Iruka-tousan seemed to be hiding something from me.

"When's he coming back?" I probed.

"About that…I don't know either…" I could hear a little sadness in his voice. I wonder if it's just my imagination.

Kakashi and Iruka had gotten together about a year and a half ago. They moved in together a few months ago. They had gotten along so well. I wonder if something happened between them. I shouldn't probe too much.

"Your room is the same as always. I didn't move anything, and I did clean it just recently, so it's ready for you to stay in already." He smiled kindly.

"Thank you." I smile back. I'm really grateful to have Iruka at a time like this.

"No need to thank me. I'm your father aren't I?" He said, while picking up some of my bags and helping me carry them to my room.

I lifted up to rest of my bags and carried them up the stairs to my room.

"I love you, Iruka-tousan. I really do." I sniffed.

He seemed to blush a little. "I love you too, Naruto."

When I entered my room, I felt a wave of nostalgia sweep through me. The smell of this room, the amount of orange, Sasuke forbid orange in the house after I decided on everything being orange, the toys, manga, and stuff I didn't bring over when I moved.

I sat down on the floor and started to unpack.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, Naruto. I assume you haven't taken your dinner?"

I smiled sheepishly and shook my head.

After I packed all my clothes, just as I was about to go downstairs, I heard Iruka-tousan calling for me.

"Naruto! Dinner's ready!" Just in time then.

As I exit the room, I could smell a waft of ramen in the air.

"Yatta!" I cheered and raced down the stairs to the dining room. Ramen was my all time favourite.

Iruka-tousan chuckled.

I quickly sat down and dug in. Minutes later, I was asking for seconds.

Thinking about it, Iruka-tousan really knows how to cheer me up.

After dinner, I was told to rest. So I took a quick shower and headed to bed, intending to turn in early.

But as I lay down in bed that night, my mind wandered back to Sasuke.

How is he now? What would his reaction be? Did he eat his dinner? Would he be sad that I broke up with him? Or is he actually happy that he could finally be with Sakura?

Lucky for me, tomorrow is a Sunday, which means that I wouldn't have to work. I wouldn't want to go to work like this and get questioned by my colleagues.

I didn't have any trouble sleeping that night. Due to all that crying earlier on, I was really tired.

* * *

Leave me a review of what you think. About whether I should add the whole KakaIru situation in this. I haven't read much about KakaIru, and I don't know much about that pairing, but I'll try my best!


	4. The Next Day

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for any of the reviews .**  
**Oh and, please review if you want KakaIru added into this, and if so, a big role or a small role?**

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the smell of waffles. I thought I was dreaming.

Did Sasuke not go to work yet today?

Ah…right. I remember…I broke up with Sasuke already.

I'm back at home now.

A few tears slipped from my eyes. I sniffed. I should stop crying. I wouldn't want to go to work tomorrow with swollen eyes.

I got out of bed and stretched.

After changing out of my night clothes, I headed downstairs.

As I was walking down the stairs, I heard Iruka's voice shouting.

I rushed down to see that he was on the phone. I wonder who he was talking to.

"Don't call again!" Iruka-tousan shouted, before slamming the phone down.

"Who was it?" I ask, concerned.

"It was…"

"Don't lie to me." I cut him off.

He sighed. "Sasuke. He called to ask if you were here. I tried denying but…"

From the looks of Iruka-tousan's face, Sasuke found out.

"It's okay. He would've found me sooner or later. It's not your fault." I assured him.

"Naruto…" Iruka-tousan started.

"Hm?"

"Only love can heal a heart hurt by love**(1)**. Remember that." He softly said while smiling.

After a moment of silence, I decided to change the topic.

"So…what's for breakfast?" I smile cheekily.

"Waffles." He smiled.

I took a seat at the table, and Iruka-tousan placed my waffles in front of me.

Waffles with lots of whipped cream and some strawberries, he remembered the way I liked it.

I smiled, before clapping my hands together, "Itadakimasu!" and dug in.

I had no idea what I would do today.

When I was living with Sasuke, I spent my Sundays cleaning the house.

Now with Iruka-tousan, the house was definitely clean enough.

After breakfast, I went up to my room.

Lying in bed, I was bored and decided to check my phone, when I realized that it was off.

I turned on my phone and immediately it rung.

'Sasuke', the name of the caller.

I rejected the call.

34 missed calls, 19 messages.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…all my missed calls and messages were from Sasuke. Figures.

I wonder if I did the right thing. What if it were a misunderstanding? But that wouldn't explain the way he looks at Sakura. But that look on his face yesterday night…that face filled with desperation…

I wonder if I shouldn't have broken up with Sasuke.

But that face he has while looking at Sakura…If he wants her, this break up would be his opportunity. I'm sure after a while, the calls would stop. He would probably realize that he could be together with Sakura soon.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

What's done is done. The past is the past. I shouldn't dwell on what's past.

I should move on.

I raised my right hand to clench the cloth at the spot where my heart was.

My heart hurt. I feel so empty.

I sighed. Time to move on, I reminded myself.

That was when I remembered what Iruka said earlier on.

"_Only love can heal a heart hurt be love."_

Maybe it's time to find a new love.

* * *

**(1) Anyone can tell me where this quote is from? XD**

**Well, hoped you enjoyed it. And well, please review!**


	5. The Decision

Thanks for all the reviews . It's still as short as ever, but hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Maybe it's time to find a new love._

But I highly doubt I could get over Sasuke easily.

I could still remember how we first met.

It was because of my previous job.

He was my boss, I was his subordinate.

I remember how we didn't have good first impressions on each other; after all, he was the silent type, I was the naturally talkative and hyper kind. We just didn't get along. But things led to things and soon we fell in love.

I still remember how we get together like it was just yesterday.

I was about to leave that job I had for a job at another company. Right before I left, he came up to me and whispered, "I'm in love with you". Nice and simple.

After that I had become as red as a tomato. And of course, by that time, I had also already fallen for him. So I said, "I love you too."

Tears slip from my eyes as I remembered our past. This time, I couldn't be bothered to stop them.

I lifted my phone to check the messages he sent. What could he have said?

I read my first message.

_What do you mean by worrying that I may stop loving you? You know that I love you, Naruto._

On to the second.

_Naruto, where are you? Please answer my calls._

Third.

_Naruto…was it something I did?_

Fourth.

_Naruto, please. Tell me. Did something happen?_

All the messages were about the same. Asking to answer his calls, tell him where I was, asking me to explain.

Eighteenth.

_Naruto…I called Iruka. He told me you weren't there. But I know you are. I'm glad to know that you are safe._

And the nineteenth. I pin my hope on this.

_Naruto. Please. I'm begging you. Let me talk to you. What exactly happened? Why are you acting like this? Don't ignore me. I need to know. Please…_

Nothing…he hasn't realized anything. Maybe he never will.

I should probably at least let him explain, or let him know my reason. To give him, and me, a proper closure to our relationship. I wouldn't want to be stuck at one point in life and not be able to move on because we didn't have a proper closure.

But I'm scared. I'm scared of going back to that life of waking up to a cold and empty bed. Coming home to an empty house, to prepare dinner and wait for a few hours for him to return when dinner had already gone cold. Afraid of smelling alcohol on him when he supposedly 'had work that needed completion' or 'had to stay at the office because something came up'.

I'm afraid that if I were to see his face, see him look sorry, see his eyes filled with regret, I would give in and return to the life that I broke up with him to leave in the first place.

I sighed. Should I meet him today then? I don't think I'm ready. But I doubt I'll ever be ready.

The longer I drag it on, the worse and more awkward it will be when I next meet him.

Just then, I received a call.

_Sasuke._

I pushed the answer button.

* * *

Since someone had asked, I will post a Sasuke's POV of the whole story after I finish this, if I remember, that is.  
As for my writing, I will try to improve.

Please review and tell me if you want KakaIru to be play major/minor role in this story.


	6. The Call

**I know I took long to update, but I suddenly lost inspiration. :S**

* * *

"Naruto?" an agitated voice sounded through the phone.

It seemed like he was surprised. I bet he didn't expect me to answer. I snorted.

"Naruto?" this time it was a confused voice.

"Let's set a date and place." I went straight to the point.

"What?" Still confused, as expected.

I took a deep breath. "Let's meet up. I'll explain everything then."

There were a few seconds of silence before he replied, "You're still breaking up with me?"

I could almost imagine…no I could imagine his sorrowful face right now. I could clearly hear the sadness in his voice.

I pressed close my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not changing my decision. I'll come visit you at the office one of these days."

Without giving him a chance to retort, I hung up the phone. I let out a sigh. The office…I didn't want to go back to that house. It would bring back too many memories…which would make me hesitate. I didn't want to cry in front of him. Not again…and I didn't want to go on a date alone with him. Who knows what would happen when we were alone.

I'm going to have to meet him soon. The sooner things end, the better. But not too soon. I would still need time to get over him. Next week. I would visit him next week.

A week…a week to get over him…a week to prepare myself. What would happen then? What would he say? If I told him that it was because of Sakura…would he choose me over her? And then maybe, just maybe, it was a misunderstanding? Even though all the evidence point towards him being interested in her…is there still hope left for me?

I sighed. All this thinking isn't good for me. I should find something to distract myself with. But what was there for me to do?

Snort. I really don't have a life.

I sat up. First things first. I should go find Iruka-tousan, maybe then I would find something to do.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear faint sounds of shouting.

As I reached the first floor, I could clearly hear what Iruka-tousan was saying.

"And don't call back!" Iruka-tousan slammed the phone down.

"Who was it?" it couldn't be Sasuke.

"Ahh…it was…" a sigh, "Kakashi."

"What-" before I could continue my question, I saw Iruka-tousan's face filled with hurt. I couldn't finish my question, _'had happened between you two?' _Now I want to know even more. But I dare not ask Iruka-tousan…I do not want to see him hurt. If he wants to tell me, he will. And I will wait for him.

* * *

**I know it's short. I will try to make it longer next time.**

**REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and give me motivation to write more, and so, I might update faster if you review!**


	7. To Work

**Finally! ^_^ I know it's a long time. I was busy with school stuff.**  
**And well, I know the progress is slow, but if I just directly go on to confrontation and stuff, wouldn't this fanfic become too short?**  
**Ahh, well, maybe it's my pacing problem :/ But I hope you enjoy anyways.**

* * *

Monday.

Time to return to work.

At least my eyes aren't that swollen or red anymore. I hope no one notices.

Work…something to get my mind off him. I wonder how he is right now. Is he still eating properly without me there? What about his clothes?

Frustration. I feel frustrated. Why does my mind keep wondering back to him? Why do I still care? I'm the one who decided to break up.

I looked into the mirror and adjusted my tie one more time before going downstairs to eat breakfast, and then leaving for work.

Taking the bus to work…I remember there was one period of time…the starting of our relationship, Sasuke brought me to work every day. When did it start to change? Why did he have to grow distant? I could feel sadness wash over me, before frustration once again. I hated myself for getting so emotional every single time.

_**Time Skip to at work**_

"Morning." People greeted, and I exchanged the greeting.

I reached my cubicle and started on my work.

Not long after, I felt a pat on my shoulder. "Morning, Naruto!"

I turned around and smiled. "Morning, Ino."

Ino works in the cubicle right next to me, and is one of my closest friends. Well, most of my closest friends are those working near me.

She stared at me for a while.

"Is there something on my face?" I reached out a hand to touch my face, confused.

"Have you been crying?" she asked, concern evident on her face.

My eyes widened. "Is it that obvious?"

"I don't know. Maybe got to do with the fact that you have eye bags, even though you normally sleep a lot, and that your eyes are slightly red?" her voice was slightly sarcastic.

"Ah…well…some things happened."

She raised an eyebrow. I wonder how she does that. I never knew how to.

Sigh. No use hiding things from her. "We broke up." She should be able to understand from that.

"What?" She all but shouted. I didn't know it would surprise her that much.

The office was silent for a few seconds due to her outburst, before all chattering started again.

"Why?" This time, she whispered.

"It's 'cause…I couldn't take the life with him anymore."

"Ahh…that. So you finally broke up with him then? Did you give him a chance to explain?"

I winced. I didn't. I didn't give him a chance to explain. I couldn't. At that time, if I did, I would still be back to that life I detested so much. But I was going to. Next week.

She seemed to read my mind, or well, my expression. "You didn't?" She questioned skeptically.

"I will, when I visit him next week." I explained.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, someone interrupted.

"So you've really, finally broken up with that guy with the duck butt hairstyle then, dickless?" I hear that annoying voice ask, along with the irritating nickname that I hated. I already knew who it was without turning to look at him.

* * *

**Haha. Guess who xD Kinda obvious.**  
**Leave me a review of what you think! MUST REVIEW! Or I will get angry :O...JK.**  
**But reviews make my day~ ^_^**


	8. NOTICE!

**Sorry, but this is not an update. This is to inform you that I will be rewriting this fic, with probably quite a bit of differences here and there. Sorry to those who actually wanted to read it, but the rewritten story will be up VERY soon, probably in a few days. I promise. I'm in the process of rewriting it now, and hopefully my writing has improved. :D Look forward to it! ;)**

**This notice will be taken down as soon as I post the new chapters. I will not be making a whole new story, I will just be replacing the current chapters with the new ones I've written. :) Just FYI.**


End file.
